Wait, What!
by Ivory Regan
Summary: When Harry accidentally eats a certain piece of candy something bizarre occurs. How will he cope? How long will it last? Rated T, just in case but it shouldn't be a problem...
1. Chapter 1

Title: _Wait, what?_

_Please Review!_

Harry pushed open the door to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and smiled at the bustling activity. "Fred and George really seem to be enjoying themselves," he thought happily as he watched the twins mingle with the customers, thinking back on how driven the twins had been to run their own joke shop.

"Harry!" a familiar voice cried as he was clapped on the shoulder.

"Someone say Harry's here?" another voice called.

Harry looked over to see the familiar identical faces of Fred and George.

"How you been, mate?" George asked.

"We haven't seen you in ages!" Fred exclaimed good-naturedly. Harry laughed, as he shook their hands even though it wasn't the usual greeting.

"Harry! Why don't you come back to the storeroom and sample some of your merchandise," George said as is having a moment of inspiration, "Our treat!"

"I…I couldn't" Harry replied, thinking of an earlier visit where Fred and George refused free merchandise to their brother, Ron.

"Aw, C'mon, Harry, if it weren't for you we wouldn't be doing any of this!"

"Alright…" Harry relented, thinking that further refusal would hurt their feelings.

"Excellent!" Fred and George simultaneously chimed, "Follow us!"

Harry followed Fred and George as they weaved through the crowd with practiced ease. Ducking behind the counter, the three of them disappeared through a door near the back of the shop. Once inside the door, they began to ascend the rough wooden stair case toward Fred and George's apartment. The stairs ended abruptly and gave way to a miniscule landing and a large wooden door. George pushed the door open before making a B-line for a small closet. Harry stepped in and looked about him in amazement. The apartment had obviously been magically enhanced in order for it to be so large. The apartment had very high ceilings and a spacious living room, not to mention two doors, side by side, that each bore the name of one of the twins. The living room was cluttered with diagrams, candy-wrappers, and half-finished joke items.

The closet George had just opened was amazing itself, as Harry saw that the walls were lined with floor-to-ceiling shelves which had many brightly-colored boxes on them. The most curious thing about the room, however, was that underneath the single light-bulb sat a sparklingly clean silver table with small boxes of candies lined up along its surface.

"Take as many as you like and tell us what you think!" George called to Harry as Fred propelled him toward the room.

Harry had just stepped across the threshold and into the room when a bell clanged loudly by the door.

"Must be off…" Fred exclaimed.

"…We're needed downstairs!" George finished as the twins disappeared out the door.

Harry looked down uncertainly at the boxes of candy before hesitantly popping a bright orange one in his mouth. A curious fizzing sensation ensued, filling his mouth with orange-flavored foam. Swallowing, Harry shook his head, laughing pleasantly at the twin's candy genius.

Looking down to choose the next sample, Harry was intrigued by a box of vibrant pink toffees near the box that housed the candy he had just sampled. Without a moment's hesitation, Harry picked one up and popped it in his mouth.

Immediately, a bizarre sensation occurred. It felt almost as if his skin began to ripple and undulate like ocean waves. A moment later, it felt like he was being squeezed into a rather small space and Harry squeezed his eyes shut as he sank to the floor. Breathing heavily, he waited for it to be over, but then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry awoke not too long afterwards feeling strangely disconcerted. He struggled to his feet, noticing that his shoes and tee shirt now felt many sizes too big. He stumbled out the door and pushed open the door to Fred's room but stopped short. Reaching toward something at the middle of his back, Harry yanked on it hard only to make his eyes water. Pulling it around so that he could see it, Harry found a mess of black hair with large loose curls at the ends. Harry did a double take. The hair _felt_ like his, it was the same _color_ as his, but his hair definitely was _not_ this long or curly. Harry stumbled toward a large mirror on the other side of Fred's room and stared a back at his reflection.

"What is the problem with Fred's mirror?" he asked himself as a petite young woman with bright green eyes and black hair wearing an oversized tee shirt stared back at him. "She even has _glasses_ like I do!" Harry said with wonder, "it must be a joke mirror." Shaking his head, Harry conjured his own mirror, only to find the same girl staring back at him. "No," Harry said aloud, an awful thought dawning on him, "it can't be happening." Harry rushed to the door, but stopped, his hand on the door handle. "I can't go out there like this!" he thought miserably. Spinning around to walk back across the room, Harry bumped into the bell that had called the twins downstairs earlier. It clanged loudly and almost immediately two pairs of feet could be heard clamoring up the stairs.

Clutching his head, Harry backed away from the door and jumped into the closet. "They're bound to give me all sorts of grief for this," Harry thought with impeding dread.

The door swung open and Fred called good-naturedly "You rung, Harry?"

Harry groaned and exited the closet, dreading the moment when he would encounter the twins in his new _ahem_ form.

"Oi! Where's Harry?" Fred called to Harry-who-no-longer-looked-like-Harry.

"Fred!" Harry exclaimed, embarrassed yet desperate.

"Harry?" George asked uncertainly, recognizing his voice which hadn't changed yet.

"Yeah," Harry-who-no-longer-looked-like-Harry replied, resigned to his fate.

Understanding began to dawn on the twins and they looked at each other, grinning slightly.

"Aw, C'mon, guys, it isn't really that funny!" Harry said desperately.

George chuckled slightly, coming to stand next to Harry. Harry looked up, realizing for the first time that he had gotten shorter, if that was possible.

"Step into my office," George laughed, opening a door Harry hadn't noticed before.

"Now," Fred began, "you can't leave here wearing your clothes or people will automatically assume the worst, and in this case they would be correct." Harry fidgeted, wondering what kind of torture he would have to go through now.

"So, Fred and I have decided to help you out," George smiled gleefully and held up a pink denim skirt and a pink tank top with sparkly lettering along with some _ahem_ feminine undergarments.

"No way," Harry said stubbornly.

Fred and George shared a knowing look before George continued, "Fine, would you feel better in jeans?"

"Absolutely," Harry responded immediately.

"And if we get you a pair of jeans do you promise to wear them no matter what?" Fred asked, smiling.

"Sure," Harry shot back without thinking.

"Excellent!" George replied, "It just so happens that we have some right here." George held up a pair of light-wash skinny jeans and grinned gleefully.

Harry's eyes grew wide. "You can't be serious," he exclaimed.

"Go on," Fred prompted, ushering Harry behind the screen and handing him the jeans along with some new unmentionables.

"This is _so_ wrong," Harry thought, squeezing his eyes shut before stripping down. Haphazardly, he pulled the skinny jeans up and buttoned the. "How do girls wear these things?" Harry marveled, feeling how tight the jeans were compared to his.

"Now, seeing that something new has been added to your upper body," George cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable to be talking about such things, "You will be in need of this." A bra was thrown over the screen and fell on Harry's head.

"Great," Harry though uncomfortably as he stripped down, keeping his eyes closed the entire time. Harry struggled to clasp the back part together for a few moments, before finally latching it and giving a sigh of relief.

"Incoming!" Fred called as a white cami flew over the screen. Harry forced it on, relieved to finally be covered again.

"Last one!" George called and flung a fitted v-neck tee shirt with a sparkly Gryffindor crest across the front over the screen.

Harry rolled his eyes but shrugged the shirt on and stepped out from behind the screen. Surprised, Harry was met by a young woman in a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes tee shirt. "Is this the one?" she called out the door.

"Yep," Fred and George answered together, standing outside the door.

"Sit," she commanded before turning around to open a large suitcase. Bewildered, Harry did as he was told, hoping his jeans wouldn't rip in the process since they were so tight. Reading his expression, the girl said, "They really aren't that tight, you know, they don't pull back and snap which is the mark of truly tight and in style jeans," she winked. Harry looked at her in wonder, uncertain of how she knew that was what he was thinking. "Now sit still," she commanded, "and close your eyes." She turned back toward her suitcase and Harry closed his eyes distrustfully.

The girl scrutinized him for a moment before pulling out many shades of brown eye shadow and black mascara. With practiced ease she applied the base and nude shades before highlighting the corner of the eyes with light brown and the lash line with dark brown. Harry sat there, wondering what in the world was going on as the feeling of make-up application was so utterly foreign to him. Harry heard a slight pop and continued to wonder what in the world was going on. The girl smiled, opening a barely discernable pink lip color. She deftly swiped the application wand across his lips, giving them a girlish shine with a slight pink tinge.

Using an inaudible spell, the girl made Harry open his eyes and not flinch, or come to a realization, when she applied black eyeliner and mascara. Stepping back, she surveyed her work before pulling his hair partially back and securing it with a thick silver clip. Gathering her things, she walked out the door, revoking her spell only once she was safely out of the room. Harry stood up hesitantly and walked toward the sound of George's voice.

As he stepped out of the room, the conversation stopped abruptly and Fred whispered, "Blimey, Harry."

Harry shot them an annoyed look before happening to notice his reflection in the mirror he had conjured earlier. In amazement he stared back at the reflection. In his old jeans no one ever would have noticed how…_erm_…curvy he was, which sounded slightly odd but he chose to ignore it to avoid further embarrassing thoughts. The red Gryffindor tee shirt looked really, what's the word, cute on him he had to admit and the way his semi-curly hair framed his face was…. "Oh never mind," Harry thought, embarrassed for even thinking such a thing. But then, Harry noticed his eyes and scowled back at his reflection. "Is that…what's it called, _eyeliner_? And all that other junk too?" Harry was furious, but knew if he commented, Fred and George would give him all sorts of grief for the make-up. Harry turned around, realizing something. "I'm supposed to go to your house tonight; you're mum will have a cow!" he exclaimed.

Fred and George looked worriedly at one another. "We…we looked at the box and it wasn't even supposed to be on the table, we weren't done testing it yet…"Fred trailed off, "you're voice will start changing in a couple hours and well, who knows how long you'll be stuck like that seeing as we haven't found a counter candy or spell or anything."

"_What_?" Harry exclaimed loudly, "What am I supposed to do when I go to your house tonight?"

"Calm down," George replied, "Just send mum an owl saying that you were delayed and not to wait up for you. Then send one to dad and tell him to take mum to bed because all you'll want to do is collapse and you don't want her to worry about you. I'll find out from Ron which room you'll be in so that you can use Floo powder to get there without having to go through the kitchen and ta da, problem solved until morning where you sleep most of the day with the door locked."

"Alright, let's do it," Harry consented.

"Already done," Fred said, smiling. "Now all you've got to do is pack up some more girl clothes to wear until this thing wears off and slip into a large robe so that if mum suspects anything she won't be able to see anything different in the dark before you jump into the fireplace."

A few minutes later, Harry was clutching a borrowed suitcase with some more clothes in it, along with his own, and standing before the fireplace in George's bedroom.

"Here you go," Fred said, holding the bowl of Floo powder out to him.

"Good luck!" George called as Harry stepped into the flames and called "The Weasley house!" Closing his eyes, Harry was off, remembering once again why he hated to travel the Floo Network.

Popping out of the fireplace, Harry looked around and groaned to see that he had come out of the fireplace in the Weasley's kitchen. Cautiously, harry hid his hair under a muggle baseball cap and started across the kitchen. Reaching the stairs, Harry heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Harry! Is that you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Harry stopped short, fearing the worst, but hoping for the best.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley's voice asked, concerned.

"Ye…Yes," Harry replied, "I just thought I'd go up to bed, I'm rather tired."

"Of course," Mrs. Weasley said with a small smile, "good night, Harry."

"Good night, ," Harry replied pleasantly.

"Same room as usual," she whispered after him.

"Thanks," Harry whispered back before continuing to climb the stairs. Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he closed the door to his room and threw down the suitcase. Surprisingly, he wasn't very tired. And so it seemed, neither was Ron.

A quiet knock was heard on the door and Ron's voice whispered, "Harry! Harry let me in!"

"Ron! Is Hermione up?" Harry whispered back.

"She's right here!" Ron whispered, "We've got to talk to you!"

"I've got to talk to you guys!" Harry replied, knowing that if anyone could help him avoid being discovered it would be those two.

Harry unlocked the door and before running to sit in the shadows, hoping that they wouldn't realize what had happened before he told them.

"Harry!" Hermione cried quietly, smiling in his direction.

"If you guys wouldn't mind sitting over there," Harry said, smiling at Hermione yet pointing her to the bed across the other bed, "but I have something I need to talk to you guys about."

Ron dragged Hermione over to the other bed and sat next to her. "What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"You have to promise you won't laugh," Harry said solemnly.

"Harry, why would we…" Hermione started before Ron elbowed her.

"I promise," said Ron.

"Ok, fine, I promise," Hermione echoed.

"I have a problem." Harry slipped off his robe and pulled off the baseball cap before illuminating his want and stepping into the center of the room.

"What in the name of Merlin's...?" Ron began before Hermione cut him off.

"What happened, Harry?" she asked, concerned yet amused.

"I stopped by to see Fred and George and accidentally ate a toffee they hadn't finished testing yet," Harry replied miserably.

"Well, at least you still sound like yourself," Ron countered, trying to be optimistic.

"Not for…" Harry said, but trailed off when his voice became much higher and girly, "…long," He finished miserably, his voice having become very feminine all of a sudden. "Fred and George said that they haven't found a reversal yet either, so I'm pretty much stuck like this."

"Mum will absolutely…" Ron began before being silenced by a Hermione's glare. "And Ginny will…" again, Ron was silenced by Hermione's look.

"What am I going to do?" Harry wailed, looking so much like a tragic heroine that Hermione laughed aloud.

"Well you can't stay in here until it wears off," Hermione replied sensibly, "Mrs. Weasley will worry so obviously the only thing you can do is tell her and Mr. Weasley about it and then get over it and go on with life for the time being." Harry and Ron shared a look, wishing for once that Hermione wasn't so sensible. "Well, we might as well tell them now since they're still downstairs in the kitchen talking." Hermione continued.

"Aw, Hermione, do we have to?" Harry asked, dreading what Mrs. Weasley's response would be and hoping to hide the embarrassing truth as long as possible.

"Well, we could wait until morning when the whole house is awake and someone is bound to overhear…" Hermione countered.

"Fine, let's do it now!" Harry relented, hoping to make this as painless as possible.

"Then it's settled, off we go!" Hermione cried, opening the door and ushering them out the door.

"Sorry, mate," Ron chuckled and Harry shot him an annoyed look, but gave a half-hearted smile when he realized that Ron was only trying to cheer him up.

"I just hope Ginny doesn't find out," Harry thought, wondering how she would respond and feeling a bit awkward to be thinking such a thing; even if Ron and Hermione both knew about their relationship.

The trio trooped down the stairs as quietly as possible toward the sound of hushed voices and the clink of a spoon against a cup. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were both sitting at the large kitchen table; Mrs. Weasley drinking tea as she and her husband discussed something in hushed tones.

"Here goes nothing," Harry thought, pausing in the shadows beside the doorway.

Hermione motioned for Harry to stay hidden in the shadows before she entered the kitchen with Ron, she thought it might be better if she and Ron explained some of it before Harry entered. Ron cleared his throat, making his parents jump. "Mum and Dad, we need to talk to you," he began.

"It's about Harry," Hermione interjected.

"Is something wrong with him?" Mrs. Weasley, "he was acting rather strange when he arrived earlier."

"Well…erm….Harry's…." Ron began.

"Right here," Harry sighed, stepping from the shadows and entering the kitchen. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley started, staring at the young woman who claimed to be Harry now standing in the doorway of their kitchen.

"What?" Mrs. Weasley spluttered while Mr. Weasley looked helplessly at Ron.

Harry sighed and walked toward them. "When I said I'd been delayed," Harry began uncertainly, "that was the truth. But I wasn't delayed in the way that you would think…I was…I…." he faltered.

Hermione shot him a look that said "_Go on, tell them the truth, they deserve to know." _

"I had stopped to see Fred and George and I ate a pink toffee that really wasn't supposed to be there and then this happened and they don't have an antidote yet, who knows why, and...and…." Harry stopped short, surprising himself with his outburst and how open he'd been. He was never quite like that when he was his normal self, normal being a relative term. "Let's hope this thing doesn't change my temperament too," Harry thought, disconcerted.

"They did what?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, outraged and concerned.

"Well, it wasn't really their fault, I mean, you see…" Harry stuttered, hoping he hadn't just gotten the twins into huge trouble.

"It most certainly is their fault, Harry, you didn't ask them for it," Mrs. Weasley replied, still furious. "Arthur, we have to go talk with them about this, to think turning Harry Potter into a..." she would have continued to rant about the twins' behavior, but she noticed what he was wearing and stopped suddenly. "Harry, dear, where did you get those clothes?" Mrs. Weasley asked, perplexed.

"Molly, you're embarrassing him…" Mr. Weasley whispered.

"Um…Fred and George got them for me," Harry replied, staring at the ground and blushing.

"Arthur! Did you hear that! What does that tell you?" Mrs. Weasley began, starting up again. Mr. Weasley opened his mouth, but Mrs. Weasley didn't wait for an answer and exclaimed, "It means that they must have known that Harry would eat that candy!"

The others looked startled at this statement and Harry began, "They like jokes but I don't think…."

"They often did take their jokes too far, and I think this was one of them!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, totally disregarding Harry's assertion.

"Molly," Mr. Weasley soothed as Hermione shepherded Mr. and Mrs. Weasley out the door as Mr. Weasley whispered, "You're embarrassing the boy, why don't we talk about it upstairs..." Behind the backs of the two adults, Hermione shot Ron a look that said:_ Don't_ make_ it worse, Ron, _before disappearing out the door.

Harry slumped into a chair at the kitchen table and sighed as he smoothed his bangs over is scar

"Cheer up, mate," Ron said, smiling slightly before walking over to put his hand reassuringly on Harry's shoulder, not quite sure why he thought that was the thing to do.

Harry was surprised. Ron never put his hand on his shoulder like that. It just wasn't the way they did things. But for some reason, it felt almost _good_ right now.

Inconveniently for Harry, at that very moment, Ginny was coming down the hall toward the kitchen. "Maybe I'll find out what all the fuss is about," Ginny thought as she rounded the corner into the kitchen. She stopped suddenly, realizing who was in the kitchen: Ron and a very pretty young woman. He was reassuring her, his hand resting lightly on her shoulder. Ginny did a double take. "Maybe I shouldn't disturb them…" she thought, remembering how much she hated it when Ron disturbed Harry and her. "Or, I _could_ return the favor." Ginny smiled as she stepped inside and made her way over to the cabinet where the Weasley's kept their cups. Grabbing one, she turned on the faucet; the noise making Harry jump jump and turn toward the sound. He looked at Ginny like a scared rabbit. Ginny walked over and took a seat near the couple and Ron hastily moved his hand from Harry's shoulder. "I'm Ginny, Ron's sister. I'm afraid we haven't met before, what's your name?" Ginny asked.

Harry looked up at Ron, his eyes wide. "Um…" Harry began.

"Harriet!" Ron exclaimed, "her name's Harriet."

"Nice to meet you, Harriet," Ginny said shaking Harry's hand.

"Erm, Nice to meet you too," Harry replied.

"Well, I guess I'll be going up to bed now," Ginny sighed suddenly, standing up. She made her way toward the door but stopped suddenly and turned around, "Um…You wouldn't happen to know what all the fuss was about earlier, would you?" Ginny asked.

"Fred and George," Ron and Harry said together. Ginny gave an exasperated sigh before turning to leave. "She looks really familiar," Ginny thought as she started toward the door, " I just can't put my finger on it."

Unfortunately, before Ginny was out of the room, Mr. Weasley poked entered the room and exclaimed, "I think Hermione and I have finally calmed Molly down." He walked toward Harry, "but I wondered…" He trailed off before using his right hand to lift up Harry's bangs and reveal a thin lighting shaped scar. "Extraordinary!" Mr. Weasley whispered to himself. Ginny gasped aloud. "Harry?" she whispered.


End file.
